Fix You EDITED EDITION!
by GoddessGirl1372
Summary: 1shotsongfic Ending has been edited. Not much better though. more inside.....plus harry's funeralloads of surprises..


Fix You REWRITE

By JamesPotterIsMine

A/N This is my second one shot, and is also my third story that involves songs! This song is by Coldplay, called Fix You (hence the name) I hope everyone enjoys this story, I thought it might be sweet.

A/N2 This chapter and story's ending has been changed because of utter disgust and displeasure of both the author and readers!

SUMMORY: Also called 'Returning', In this story, Harry is dead and this is his funeral. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione sing a song at the end about loosing and missing Harry. GWHP. R&R plz!

Ginny Weasley let out another strangled sob as her brother Ron led her to the front of the large church. Hermione patted her on the back as she dabbed her own eyes with a tissue. Ron wrapped his arms around his little sister and girlfriend as they sat down in the front row of seats. All three of them were wearing black, Ron in a black suit, the two girls in black long simple dresses. Nothing had been the same since Harry had died, and the image of the killing still was clear in all of their minds. It had happened just after Harry had killed the Dark Lord...

FLASHBACK:

_Harry breathed out heavily as the man he hated most slowly dropped in a heap of robes. The fighters seemed to notice this and everyone was slowly ending their battles between each other. _

'_Harry!' Ginny yelled happily as she ran towards him, his arms wide open, ready to great her. 'You did it!' _

'_How dare you!' a snarling Mr. Malfoy screeched as he peeled off his mask. 'How dare you kill the greatest thing that could have happen to this world! How dare your filthy halfblood hands murder the most high and mighty Dark Lord!'_

_Harry turned to him, holding Ginny close to him who had begun to tremble with fright. Ron made to move towards Ginny, but Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him back._

'_She'll be ok, Harry won't let Malfoy hurt her.' She whispered, but she was unsure herself if either of her friends were safe or going to be ok. _

'_Shut it, Malfoy.' Harry barked, sneering in a most Harry like way. Ginny pushed herself into Harry's side, tightening her grip around him. Mr. Malfoy smirked at him as he raised his wand, pointing it at Ginny. _

'_CRUCIO!' Ginny screamed as the jet of light zoomed towards her, but another scream became louder then hers. Harry had dived forward and pushed Ginny away from him and the curse. Ginny stared in horror has Harry twitched with pain. _

'_Stop it! Leave him alone!' Ginny yelled moving towards Harry, but stopped when she saw that Malfoy was pointing his wand at her. _

'_Don't move.' Ginny stayed stock still as the other Aurors and Order members held off the other Death Eaters. Suddenly, he turned his wand in one swift movement and yelled _

'_AVADA KEDVERA!' , shooting the green light at Ginny. Everyone had been so caught up with Ginny's safety that no one had noticed Harry crawling slowly towards her. He pushed himself off the ground and blocked the curse from hitting Ginny again. Ginny screamed along with Hermione as the green light hit Harry and pushed him off his feet and into a wall. His eyes wide with shock but his mouth closed tightly with determination stayed the same as he lay there, unmoving and unliving. _

:END FLASHBACK

Ron sighed, Ginny had been in a state for days and she wasn't doing much better. She was still crying a lot and blaming herself for Harry's death, but she had improved quite a bit. When Harry had hit the floor, as cold as death itself, Mr. Malfoy had been attacked by Aurors and Order members and Ginny had been first at Harry's side. First to see his dead lifeless eyes. First to see his unmoving body. Ron shook his head as Hermione and Ginny both gave a dry sob together and he wrapped his arms more tightly around them.

Of course, he missed Harry too, but he couldn't break down in front of the girls, he was the stone that was holding them down to the earth. He had cried by himself during the night after the others had gone to sleep, but had a feeling he wouldn't be able to hold in the tears today.

'I'm sorry for your loss.' Ron looked up as Remus Lupin placed a hand on his shoulder.

'Thanks Remus.' Ron mumbled, as he wiped away at the tear that he had let go of.

'It is ok to cry Ron, you have lost your best friend, I cried when James and Sirius left us. I've cried for Harry too, he was a kind brave young man and he didn't deserve to have his life ended at such a young age,' Ginny completely broke down as Harry's casket was brought into the room, Alastor Moody, Tonks, and two Aurors the others didn't recognize carried it in. Remus sat down next Ron as he tried desperately to calm Ginny down.

'This is all my fault Ron, I should have been the one killed!'

'Ginny, that wouldn't have helped the way Harry would feel, he gave his life to save you because he loved you.' Ginny took a tissue from her pocket and began to wipe her eyes. As Harry's casket was placed at the front everyone began to sing a song that none of the three friends knew. When the song was over, Ron and with Hermione's help, they pulled Ginny along to the front near his casket.

'I've none Harry since the first day of school when we met on the train, and we've stuck together since.' Ron began, letting Hermione take over.

'In first year, on Halloween night, Harry helped Ron save me from a stray Mountain Troll, and we have become a close three friends group and promised to stay together and take on Voldemort and his challenges as one.' They both turned to look at Ginny, who with watery eyes said,

'So we put together a almost mini film of Harry's best moments in life and to go along with it we'll be singing a song we wrote.' Suddenly, an organ began to play echoing around the hall. Ron moved forward and magically magnified his voice. He sang in a long mournful tune,

'Then you try your best but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep   
Stuck in reverse'

Hermione then too magnified her voice and chanted in the same sad tone,

'And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you just hope your love hasn't gone to waste  
Could it be worse?'

'Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones

'And I will try to fix you'

They all sang together, Ginny moving forward for her solo as Ron picked up his guitar and began to play with the organ.

'High up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth.'

Ginny sang, emotion clearly in her voice. Ron and Hermione and they all began to sing the chorus together.

'Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you.'  
Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears some streaming down your face  
And I-I-I-I-I'

They all stopped singing as Ron began to play a louder solo. Hermione flicked her wand as Ron continued his solo and a large moving picture of Harry when they were in first year appeared. He was flying on his broom, closer and closer to the snitch, slowly closing his small hand around the even tinier snitch. He flew down to the ground and was attacked by a younger Ron and Hermione who jumped up and down, waving at the camera with happiness.

The screen flickered over to an slightly older version of second year Harry. He was sitting by the fire laughing with Ginny and the others. Ginny grinned as she watched the camera zoom in on Harry and his contagious smile. Oh, how she missed that sweet smile.

The image changed again to third year, they were all in Hogsmeade, leaning against each other and waving at the camera, their breaths came out smoky white as the pulled their winter cloaks closer to them. It began to snow and they were spinning around each other catching snowflakes on their tongue. So careless they used to be, remembered Hermione as Ron continued playing.

It switched once again to fourth year, all three of them looking stressed and tired as they leaned over thick volumes, thinking that they might help Harry at the very least survive the Triwizard Tournament. Harry yawned and stretched in his chair as he closed the book he was looking at and swapped it for another one.

Fifth year came to them, showing Sirius and Harry laughing and singing Christmas carols together, swaying together, one arm was around the others neck and the other hand was holding a bottle of butterbear. Sirius tripped over a rug on the floor and they both fell over laughing.

The picture changed for the final time to a still picture of Harry smiling at them, looking like he didn't have anything to worry about. Slowly, the three friends began to sing again, still in the sad tunes but in a stronger louder way.

'Tears streaming down your face  
When you loose something you can't replace  
Tears stream down your face  
And I-I-I-I-I

Tears streaming down your face  
When you loose something you can't replace  
Tears stream down your face  
And I-I-I-I-I'

All the music stopped except for a piano. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were about to continue singing when a bright light filled the room along with a familiar voice.

'Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones,'

The light lessened and everyone gasped as Harry Potter walked along the isle towards Ginny and sang,

'And I will try to fix you.'

There he stood, Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, and Ginny Weasley in his arms.

A/N This ending isn't much better, but I cut out the real killer, so, yah. Hoping everyone likes my other stories better then this one and aren't judging my other stories with this one!

JPIM


End file.
